The present invention relates to luggage handles and in particular to the construction of a simple and inexpensive handle for hand luggage such as for attache and suit-cases.
Plastic handles have come into wide use, not only on inexpensive fabric and plastic throw-away luggage, but even on the more expensive leather luggage. In general, plastic handles can be molded in various shapes, sizes and colors so as to be a decorative adjunct to the hand luggage itself. The problem, however, lies in the fact that in molding plastic handles, it is generally almost impossible and extremely complex to mix colors and designs within a single handle itself. For example, it is sometimes preferable to have a molded handle in which the grip portion is embossed so as to simulate leather while the remaining portion of the handle is of a different texture.
Another problem lies in the difficulty of molding complete U-shaped handles with means for pivotally attaching the handle to the case. In general, the complexity of the necessary mold gives rise to high costs both for parts and labor.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a luggage handle which is simple and inexpensive to fabricate and which can provide for a variety for appearances, textures, and colors in a most inexpensive way.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.